Leaf and Moon
by KeiFujino
Summary: Natsuki, a lazy, ill-tempered and bad-ass girl, the infamous "Ice Princess" woke up one day to take care of a child. Her child who came from the future. What's worse is she can't do it alone, she need the help of the child's "father" and her future wife. Fujino Shizuru.
1. Prologue

**Leaf and Moon**

_**Prologue**_

**Things to Remember about Hazuki:**

1. Her mother is me, Natsuki Kuga.

2. She doesn't eat cakes; it leaves a foul taste in her mouth.

3. She doesn't like watching television for a long time.

4. She isn't a crybaby but when she cries, it means she is really hurting.

5. She is really smart but she is still a four year old child.

6. She always wants a game that uses the mind, and physically stimulating games.

7. She loves to cuddle.

8. She always wants to be carried, especially by her father.

9. She isn't a screamer, and isn't easily scared by horror movies, but sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night having nightmares.

10. Her father is none other than the Kaichou of the Fuuka Academy, Fujino Shizuru.

Written by:

**Kuga Natsuki**

I am Kuga Natsuki, a simple 17-year old, second year high school girl, who attends Fuuka Academy. If you are wondering about the list above, Yes I am the one who made it. It's me the infamous Ice Princess. A girl, that the only things that do in life is to eat (and put mayonnaise in all my food), play video games, talk to my dog, and collect lingerie. I just woke up one day, and I have to take care of a child, who apparently is mine. What's worse is I can't do it alone; I needed the help of her "father".

**Fujino Shizuru.**

A girl, whom I never imagined to be my girlfriend, apparently is my future wife, and Hazuki is our future child, who came here from the future.

"_What it's like to be a __**parent**__: It's one of the __**hardest**__ things you'll ever do but in exchange it teaches you the meaning of __**unconditional love."**_

― _Nicholas Sparks, The Wedding_


	2. 1: Hizuki

**Chapter 1: Hizuki**

It was like any ordinary day at Fuuka Academy. The winter had just ended, and the beautiful spring is slowly starting. All the students seemed to be happy except a certain raven-haired girl. She is already garnering attention especially from the male populace, but her aloof and cold nature, prevents them from coming within 2 meters from her.

_What kind of dream is that?_ She thought. _It's not a dream, it's a nightmare! _She's so afraid last night that she even didn't realize she already called a certain brunette for help at 2am! What embarrasses her more is the brunette went to her house to check is she's okay despite of her violent refusals, but she couldn't blame the brunette for worrying. She's so agitated and afraid that she was sure is was oozing in her voice when she called her. She really can't remember the dream so much when she woke up, though she can remember herself, a child, a place that could have resembled a lab, and a weird portal. But the emotions she felt, helplessness, fear, anger, sorrow, etc. were so strong that it made her, Kuga Natsuki, the infamous Ice Princess and badass, unhinged.

She was so full of emotions that when Shizuru hugged her and lulled her to sleep she didn't even have the energy to push her away even halfheartedly. Shizuru went to her house unannounced (she use her duplicate to open the door), went to her room straight, worry etched to her face and when she saw Natsuki curled like a ball in her bed, she didn't waste any time she wrapped her hands around Natsuki her put her head on her chest and said soothing words until Natsuki stop trembling and fall asleep. It's like magic for Natsuki, never have she felt this calm and protected with anyone, only with Shizuru.

Now she is walking toward school alone. Although Shizuru wanted to come with her, the brunette didn't want to ruin Natsuki's quiet life if the people discover their friendship, but before the brunette went out of her house, she made sure she had eaten what she called, "Natsuki's best cooked meals".

* * *

Natsuki is class now is the class before lunch. She was kind of bored now in this Research subject. Truth to be told, this teacher is good in teaching, if only he doesn't have favoritism, she might enjoy his class more. Suddenly a group of police suddenly opened the door. **"Who is Kuga Natsuki?" **one of them asked. All heads turned into Natsuki, she winced, she might be a badass, but her pranks don't merit arresting. Out of blue a blur of a blue ball pop out behind the group of police. **"Mama! Mama!** Suddenly a child was in Natsuki's leg, her hands hugging her waist, her head buried in her tummy. Her classmates eyes were as large as saucers and their mouth gaping. Natsuki's reaction is just as comical. She can practically hear her classmates mind. **"Kuga has a child?" "She's just 17!" "Who might be the father?" **Her cheeks were already red as a tomato because of embarrassment.

The child was crying, that was enough for Natsuki to look at her, she noticed that her hair were flowing midnight blue color that flowed up to her upper back. She stroked the child head to comfort, it have immediate effect because the child almost suddenly stopped crying and looked up to her. Natsuki was stunned. Emeralds meet Crimson. She only knew one person who had eyes that have deep shade of red. _Shizuru._ She heard collective gasps. Apparently she's not the only one astonished at the child's eyes. But after the shock she noticed the features of the child, so similar to her, the color of her hair, her nose, and the shape of the eyes. She felt a nudge from her back.

"**Why you didn't say anything to us Nat?** Mai said.

"**W-what?** Natsuki sputtered

"**Yeah Mutt!**, I thought I am the boy lover in our group, can't believe your faster than me mutt! Nao snickered

"**What are you two saying!"**

"**Don't deny it Nat, the resemblance between you too is undeniable!"**

Suddenly the child spoke.

"**Mama, let's go to Papa!"**

"**Huuh?"**Natsuki replied idiotically

"**The principal said Papa is in the SC Room."**

The whole class including Mai and Natsuki gasped. Nao laughed.

"**Hey mutt! Looks like you just didn't just have a child, apparently her father is a member of the student council!"**

Natsuki glared at the child ready to scold it for mistaking her as her mother and embarrassing her. Her classmates whispered. **"Who might it be?". "Thought Kuga is asexual never showed interest to anybody""Who's the lucky guy" "Senichi?, Kei?, oohhhh! Maybe its Reito!, Yes! her hair resembles the fukakaichou!" "Quiet people are more into action!"**

Natsuki veins in the head is throbbing, she's angry now, just as she was to scold the child, puppy eyes very similar to her were staring at her, complete with eyes brimming with tears and a pleading expression. She wanted to tell the child now that she is not her mother, but many eyes were on them, she doesn't want to embarrass her. She wanted to tell her PRIVATELY, but because of the situation, she knew she can't talk to her, until she sees her "father". So she thought they would meet the child's "father" first and together they will explain that to her, privately, that they are NOT their parents.

Natsuki sighed. _So much for scolding her._ Natsuki looked at her watched it's already lunch time. Perfect. They didn't notice the bell because of the shocking events that had transpired. Natsuki stood up and hold the child's hands. Her classmates Owwwed and Awwed when they saw this.

* * *

When they are already near the SC Room, Natsuki just realized the gravity of the situation. Her classmates, Mai and Nao were tailing them; apparently their intrigue greater than their hunger. Whoever the child points as her "father" will surely ruin Natsuki's reputation. Most of the men the SC were into her, not to mention some women.

When they are already in front of the door she can hear Nao and her classmates talking.

**"Ohh now! Give your final bets!"**

**"100 yen for Kei!"**

**"I'll give 300 for Senichi!"**

**"1000 for Reito!"**

Natsuki opened the door to end it all. The child run. And much similar to what she did to Natsuki, she hugged the waist and buried her face in the tummy of.

_Shizuru! Natsuki thought_

_Kaichou! The rest of them thought._

"**Ara****"**


	3. 2: My Child From the Future

Hi readers! I am really sorry I didn't update immediately. I am having a writer's block. First sorry to disappoint those who are expecting futa, this is not a futa story. I really loved futa but it is essential part of my story that neither of them have the extra appendage. That I already gave you a clue! I hope you enjoy my story. Continue reviewing! ^_^

Chapter 2: My Child from the Future

Shizuru's POV

It started when I was having a meeting in the SC room. The night before I went to Natsuki to chase away her nightmares, but to tell you the truth me too, had experienced a vicious nightmare much like hers, me in the warehouse, Natsuki, a child and Takeda and then I died. Unlike Natsuki, I remembered the dream with almost absolute clarity, and one thing is for sure, that dream portrays something not from tis timeline. All of us are older in the dream, and the things or weapons doesn't' resemble the today, they much, much, more improved and the child and I had an uncanny resemblance. It is not vicious because I died, but because I failed to protect Natsuki and the child, I really don't want to reminisce it. So now I see the same child crying on lap to say that I was shocked and freaked out is an absolute understatement, I am thankful that I am putting my teacup down when she hugged me or I would have choked or poured the scorching tea in this adorable child. But I really felt connection to her that moment, and the feeling that I missed her even though this is the first time we've met. She keeps calling me papa, but I don't know how to respond to that, I didn't have a love much less a child, and I have a meeting about the upcoming festival and this meeting has utmost importance, but I can't leave the child in my arms. And I was pulled out of my stupor when she looked at me. Eyes that were the same as mine looked at me. I gasped, as much as I know only I and my grandma are the one with those eyes here in Japan, but even in other countries I knew those eyes are very rare, but the innocence, love, and adorableness in those eyes isn't mine... Then she smiled at me and that smile reminds me of. _Natsuki. _Then like reading my mind she hastily wiped her eyes and ran away from me and run at her**. Mama! Mama! What are you doing there! Why aren't greeting Papa! You didn't even kiss her! **She grasps her hand and pulled Natsuki towards me, Natsuki has an adorable blush in her cheeks and a shy look in her eyes. I knew she hates being the center of attraction. She rubs the back of her head and muttered an awkward, "Hi Shiz".

Mai's POV

Natsuki didn't notice how excited the child to see her "Papa", she was skipping steps and humming in joy, nor did she see the gentle way she looks at the child or the way she held her protectively. Mai never saw Natsuki like this to people she just met even to a child, showing affection and love so openly which she only shows her friends and _her. _

Almost all jaw dropped when the child went to the Kaichou and called her "Papa". All there guesses were thrown off the window. Even Nao has her jaw dropping, but what shocked Mai more is the child's effect on the Kaichou. Though Shizuru doesn't have the "Ice Princess" attitude or the "Death Glare", Mai knew the aloof, indifferent and rational expression she always wears. She also doesn't let other people close to her, genuine expressions and emotions are very rarely seen, but here with the child, it's different. She stares at the child like she missed her very much, the gentle way she rubbed the child's back to stop it from crying and the way she carried the child in here arms when it requested to be hold, that's what shocked Mai more. Though the gentle eyes and genuine smile she showed Natsuki, didn't shocked Mai already. She knew only Natsuki has the privilege for those.

Natsuki's POV

Now that it's bright, and Natsuki is neither tormented by nightmares, nor groggy because it's early morning, she had notice the seemingly deteriorating health of Shizuru. She's thinner, not yet like bone and skin but thinner than she was before _that time_. There are dark circle around her eyes and tired countenance. She had muttered an idiotic "Hi Shiz" to her and Shizuru responded with a genuine smile, she can't help but smile genuinely in return. She had heard collective gasps not just from her classmates outside, she also heard gasps from the SC officers inside. She also heard there whispers. **"How is it possible?" "Didn't your heard the news theoretically it is already possible" "Does the means important, it makes perfect sense now! She had gotten her eyes from the Kaichou, those shade of red are very rare!" "AWWWW, they look like a family already"**. Their whispers of adoration just increased when the child brought her two arms up and look at Shizuru with pleading eyes, Shizuru raised eyebrow but obeyed the child's silent request she stood up and carried the child in her arms. The child immediately hugged Shizuru's neck and rested her head at Shizuru's shoulders but not before pulling Natsuki into the hug. The high pitched Awwwws and owws were so synchronized Natsuki had feared the aquarium would break. Then a booming voice rudely interrupts their moment.

"**What the hell! Who is that brat Fujino? She is disturbing an important meeting! And you as the president shouldn't have let her! Hey kid, Fujino is not your father or mother so get out" **Natsuki felthe temples throbbing**; **she had feltthe tightening of the child's grip, probably from fear, she removed the child's hand from hers and glared at Suzushiro.

"**Hey Suzushiro! You're scaring the child! Do you also fight children now?"**

"**Shut up Kuga! Is that child yours! I thought so, she looks like you, I knew you're a delinquent, now you're also a whore? Then you want to Fujino to take responsibility?" **Haruka sneered.

"**Haruka, Stop talking."** The venomous voice rang out clear Haruka immediately stop talking, the authority and anger rang clearly in Shizuru's voice. All the students SC officers or not trembled in fear. NO ONE want's Shizuru's wrath.

"**Haruka?"** the child whispered, she lifted her face at Shizuru's neck and looked at Haruka.

"**Aunt Haruka!"** The child shouted in glee, the tension disappeared in an instant.

"**I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first you're very young! Like Mama and Papa"** The child looked at Shizuru.

"**Papa, don't be angry anymore, I remember you told me Aunt Haruka is one of your most important friends even though she isn't that much nice to you or Mama sometimes."**

All the students were shocked at the adorable blush that adorned Haruka's cheeks and the shy look in her eyes. And they had almost had a heart attack, when the heard the rich laugh the President made.

Shizuru couldn't hold it, the adorable pleading look in the child's eyes to forgive her "Aunt Haruka" was just too much, it's reminds her of Natsuki. But what shocked her more is what Haruka said next.

"**Sorry Shizuru, I'm just stressed out for the upcoming festival"** her head hanging low apology in her eyes.

Shizuru didn't reply but the gentle look she turned to Haruka was enough to convey forgiveness.

The students were having several shocks in one day. Suzushiro Haruka never back down on anybody but Shizuru, now she had softened because of the child. And the adoring look Natsuki is giving to Shizuru and the child was just too much.

Shizuru returned her gaze to the child and smiled. **"What's your name child?" **

"**Oh! How rude of me!"** she wiggled free of Shizuru's hold and looked at everybody in the room including Natsuki's classmates outside.

"**I'm Hazuki Kuga-Fujino, nice meeting you all"** then she bowed. Her elegance reminded the students of their beloved Kaichou.

And then the two officers escorting Hazuki earlier had showed up. One of them is young and blonde the other old and had a fat belly. **"Ms. Fujino"** they said in unison and bowed. The officer spoke **"Were sorry if this child is bothering you, we had seen her in the downtown and asked the patrolling police to bring her to Fujino Shizuru of Kuga Natsuki, she said you two are her parents and we don't believe her, we knew you do not have a child yet but she pursued. We thought that we might as well bring her to the two of you before giving her to the Social Services or orphanage, because you two might knew who her parents are, she said her is Hazuki Kuga-Fujino, but we couldn't see her name in birth records and we knew no Fujino had a child, nor a Kuga for that matter. Unless of course..."**

"**No, there are no child born of a Fujino for the last 15 years, nor a Kuga and I don't know who are the parents of these child"** Shizuru replied

The officers turned to Natsuki. **"I don't know who her parents as well" **Natsuki replied.

"**Mama, Papa! What are you saying?" **The child's shoulder slumped **"I almost forgot I am in a different timeline" **she whispered to herself. **"Mama, Papa, officers can I talk to you guys in private."**

Shizuru, Natsuki and other people on the room were shocked at those words, seeing the seriousness and maturity in it. Shizuru is the one who recovered first.

"**Everyone the meeting is adjourned, we will continue tomorrow" **the students sensed the uncontestable authority in Shizuru's bees and like ants they get out of the room. Even the Natsuki's stubborn classmates left them alone. Nao and Mai also left but not before mouthing later to Natsuki.

There are only 5 people in the room now.

"I know this must be hard to believe ma, pa, much less to accept but I am really your child, from the future. Mama told me to tell you this. I came from the future where it is already possible for individuals with the same gender to have their biological child. I was sired by Fujino Shizuru, December 16, 2023 using that technology, and then conceived by Kuga Natsuki and was born at August 27, 2024; we can have DNA testing to confirm what I just said"

All of their jaws were hanging open again; this child is really full of surprises.

"How can you talk like that?" Natsuki said

A proud smile graced the child lips, "I have an eidetic memory, mom! I just said the exact same words my mom from my timeline told me to tell you if you ask how I became your daughter"

The old officer said "Fujino-sama I think this child has lost her mind or someone delusional planted the idea that she is your child in her mind firmly because she keeps insisting it" One of the officers dazedly told Shizuru.

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" The child pouted and Shizuru and Natsuki squealed in delight in their minds. And then use her version of "Kuga Death Glare" to the two officers.

The young officer said "Stop it kiddo, no one would believe you so stop bothering Fujino-sama and Kuga-sama already and let us escort you to the Social Workers so you can look for your true parents or find someone who will adopt you" One of the officers said although the child's resemblance to the two these two women is undeniable, he couldn't believe it. It sounded straight from sci-fi movies.

Shizuru was silent all the way weighing the new facts and the situation in her head.

The old officer grabbed the child's hands grab the child's hand and attempted to drag her out of the room or school, the child had embarrassed them enough. The child flailed and tried to get out of their grasp. "Mama, Papa" the child cried. Natsuki gave her "Kuga death Glare" to the old officer and the officer almost shit in his pants but when a hand stop his arms from dragging the child...

"Stop." The firm voice of Fujino Shizuru resounded in the room.

The officer gulped then let go.

"Were in legal in to become a guardian right"

"W-what?"

"I want the child to stay with us while my lawyer finishes the legal documents; I believe it is plausible right"

"B-but, Fujino-sama! You do not know this child!" The old officer said.

"I believe that is none of your concern."

Then Fujino looked at the officer. Her eyes reflect her seriousness and finality of her decision. The fat officers grudgingly shut his mouth.

The younger officer smiled then said. "As you wish, Fujino-sama" then he bowed. Then he dragged his seething senior out of the room.

The child smiled. Her smile is like a sun that brightens up Shizuru and Natsuki's mood. Natsuki held the child's hand, smiled genially and gently pressed in the child's palms.

Shizuru didn't miss the endearing exchange. She turned to Natsuki.

"I think you wouldn't mind taking care of Hazuki while I take care of some things. Right Natsuki?"

Natsuki was ready to reject the absurd request when she saw the rare pleading look in Shizuru's eyes. She nodded silently.

Hazuki wanted to protest when her mother carried her out the room but her father ruffled her hair and said, be a good girl and go with your Mom. If you are good will we buy you clothes and ice cream, together with your mom later. She can't help but smile and nod at her father while being carried away by her mom.

Shizuru's POV

I really didn't know how I ended here in the mall. Shopping. I hate shopping; it depletes energy and a waste of time. I prefer online shopping or doing research first before going into the shop, so that I will just purchase what I wanted and saved a lot of time. But apparently my bestfriend and my "child" enjoy it very much.

I remembered my conversation with Natsuki after school alone; we had given Hazuki to Mai and Nao.

**I am sorry I reacted impulsively Natsuki; I didn't even ask you if you agree in becoming a guardian of Hazuki**. I said

**Why? Why you wanted to adopt her? You didn't even know her, she maybe a syndicate, thief. Anything.** She inquired.

**I don't know. I just can't imagine giving her to the social workers or orphanage. I just felt connection to her and I know you felt it too.** I looked at her

Natsuki chuckled. **I know you could read me like an open book Shiz, I just wish I could read you too.** She said bitterly. I am always afraid for this moment, I know can't run away forever. I can't keep my secret forever.

**Nat-**

**Stop! She angrily said. Don't give me that crap that it isn't my fault. You had been avoiding me for a year! For a reason I don't know, for a reason you would never tell me. As for your question, I will agree to take care of the child, but not just because I felt connection to her.** She paused released a breath and continued softly. **But also to know what I did wrong.** Then she walked away from me.

I sighed at the recollection; I wish I could tell her**. Papa!,Papa! **Hazuki called me. Do you like this blouse? Mama said it look good to me. Her big crimson eyes looking at me with great adoration and expectation, like my opinion is what matters most to her. I looked at Natsuki and she smiled sheepishly. Natsuki's taste in clothes is really great. **"It's really good for you Hazuki!"** I said, and then I kneeled to match her height. Let's buy that. Then I kissed her nose. She beamed and kissed me on the cheeks. **Thank you Papa!**

Many were staring at us. Two high school girl and a 4-year old child who calls them Mama and Papa. Others stare at confusion, others whisper. **"Ohh, aren't they cute?"** I smiled. Our shopping trip isn't as boring as I experienced, truth to be told, it's one of the happiest moments of my life. Natsuki smiles frequently, in me and in Hazuki. They have the same in some of their mannerisms, the way they pouted, the way the nod their head, the way the eyes will shine if they found something they want. Some of Hazuki's mannerisms I can only guess she had gotten from me, her contemplative pose, thinking pose, though I must admit she had gotten more from Natsuki. And I'm happy she did. Natsuki also smiles at me, I know I'm not off the hook, but she's willing to let it pass temporarily for Hazuki. We ate after we shopped. I brought them to the finest restaurant the mall had. I can see Natsuki uncomfortable, but surprisingly Hazuki is as relax as me. Another trait from me. We ate animatedly. Hazuki, sharing stories about her playmates, how the future looks like, her favorites. Trivial things. Natsuki and I also shared stories about this time, favorite's hobbies. We really look like a family, we felt like we have talk and eaten together for our whole life. I have never been this happy all my life, even though a part of me still couldn't believe this is our child, and this is not possible. That is a very small part of me already. Until Natsuki and I asked about the machine of biological equipment in the future that allowed two women and men to have their biological child.

"How did it work, how did you make a totipotent cell, How did you antidifferentiate?" Natsuki ask. Natsuki is good in pure science just like her mother, Saeko, and arts.

"How the machine is made? How they copy the biological environment? How was it legally approved" I'm more on applied science or engineering, psychology and politics.

"Mom, Dad, I really don't know, and I Mom from my timeline didn't expect you two would ask? She nonchalantly said.

Natsuki and I looked at each other. "Why" I asked

She looked at us like we sprouted a third head.

"You two will be the one inventing it!" She answered jubilantly.

We gasped in unison

_We invented it!?_

Mai's POV

We were taking care of Hazuki while Natsuki and Shizuru were talking we were asking her about the future, but she's tight-lipped she said her mother from her timeline warned her in saying too many things about the future.

"Hey brat! Nao said who will be the one I will marry?"

"Aunt Nao! You know I can't tell you! Especially if you didn't know her yet in this timeline!" she burst

"So if I already knew her you would tell me? Ww-ait her!"

Hazuki softly giggled behind her hand.

Nao quickly recovered

"You would tell me right if I already knew her?" Nao grinned

Hazuki sighed again.

"Yes, but that will be the last thing I will be telling you about the future!"

"How about me? You would tell me too if I already knew him right?" I said eagerly.

"Of course Aunt Mai!" I knew she likes me more. Then she stopped "Him?"

Before I can question her Tate came and held my hand.

"Oh, Hi Hazuki!" he said

"Uhmmm, hi! Then she stopped as if thinking.

"Ww-ait! You don't know Tate?" Nao asked surprise.

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head "S-sorry, Aunt Nao, Aunt Mai, I can't remember him in your friendly gatherings?"

"Wait you said, Nao, Natsuki, and I are still best of friends in the future, how come you didn't know Tate, you said you knew our spouses and children"

She looked at me confusingly. "Yes, I knew"

Then it hit me like a truck.

Tate is not my future.


	4. 3: Silver Wolf and Tartarus

Guyss! I am really sorry if I'm really late and this chapter is shorter than I intended.

Chapter 3: Silver Wolf

Mai's POV

Tate and I had been together for almost 2 years now. We have been together since our freshman years. We had a rocky start. We wanted to rip each other's throat the first time we met. Not to mention his "bestfriend" clinging to him like koala. Shortly afterwards I met Mikoto, when I gave her CPR after our ship rescued her. I earned a koala myself after that. Our love story is like a fairytale, him saving me from yakuza that my late parents have debt and demands our life as a payment. I couldn't say no to him anymore after that. I don't know if it's true love or all sorts of shits like that. All I know is Yuuchi have been a constant in my life since we met. A rock of foundation. And just like a foundation to a building, I couldn't just let go of him without my life falling apart, and for me, a girl who always worries about her future because my parents died and I was left to take care of my terminally ill brother, since I started to talk, a constant sounds heavenly. So I thought we would be together forever because of that, even if I wasn't so sure if I was happy. So when Hazuki said, no implied that my future isn't with Yuuichi, to say that I was shocked, was an understatement. I'm flabbergasted.

Suddenly Mikoto knock Yuuchi from hugging me, and cling to me herself. Hazuki squinted her eyes for a second then a flash of recognition. "Aunt Mikoto!" she squealed. Mikoto untangled herself from me and kneeled in front of the child and looked at her confusingly. "Who is this Mai? Why is she look familiar?". The child suddenly leapt at Mikoto and hugged her in the neck "Aunt Mikoto!", then Hazuki cast me a knowing look that is very much like Shizuru's. Like reminding me something I should have known from the start. The answer to my question earlier.

Yuuichi is not part of my future, but Mikoto is.

Natsuki's POV

We are now walking home from our enjoyable "shopping trip". I am quite surprised Shizuru complained significantly less than normal. I guess it is because of this child now sleeping at Shizuru's arms. I'm quite jealous Hazuki seemed to like to be Shizuru more than to be with me, like she loved her more than me, though I highly doubt that's the case.

"Hey Shiz?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think those annoying police, will really stop pestering us about Hazuki?" I said annoyingly. I am really pissed that the police officers are almost ignored me in our whole conversation about Hazuki.

"Of course, **we** will make sure we get Hazuki's custody" and then she giggled.

"What's funny?"

"You!, I know that you're pissed on the conversation earlier, you must have seen your face the whole time! But you must understand them"

"What! Why are you saying that! I have done nothing for them to hate me!

"AH, AH, Are you sure of that? Natsuki? Or shall I call you Silver Wolf?"

Silver Wolf her tartarian name.

Tartarus, or the underworld, black market, etc., is the criminal world. For the ordinary citizens it is just where criminals gather and communicate together and sell stuffs illegally. But Tartarus is more than that. It has no definite place because it is scattered all over the world. It is true that this is where criminals gather, all because getting comrades and allies in Tartarus definitely adds assurance in in your survival. Tartarus also composed of the hitmen, assassins, etc. of large companies and incorporations of the world. These corporations is what keeps Tartarus living. Just like how businesses gives life to the world. This is one of the greatest gauge of power in Tartarus, the more powerful the company that is backing you up, the more untouchable and supreme you are. And if you think that these powerful criminals are the robbers, swindlers, rapists and gangs you can see in the streets, you are very wrong. These criminals are just the slaves and footmen of the powerful ones. The powerful criminals are the politicians, businessmen, managers, soldiers, heirs, etc. Those who have power and normal life on the upper world. That's one of the uses of Tartarian names or aliases, only the most powerful tartarian have them. It means that you are only nationally or even internationally known in Tartarus. Youre alias makes you formidable, ones that makes you powerful enough that you alias alone can make grown men piss on their pants. The only ones who will dare get in your way are the one who have more formidable tartarian reputation than you are. Or the one with colossal companies whose covering their asses.

Other tartarians rely on allies and companies or even number of killings for reputation and safety, not Natsuki. The truth is, Natsuki doesn't give a shit about those when she first step in the Tartarus world. She doesn't even use being sole heiress of the international Kuga Information and Research company, as a leverage, nobody knows that the "Silver Wolf" is even a part of KIR. She only cares care about avenging her father, Kuga Natsume. Who is killed by the First District Incorporation, one of the few companies greater than KIR. That she did all she can to avenge her father, she gets information and evidences to destroy FD on the upper world, she had planned use it in court, and trial because destroying FD tartarians is impossible without killing hundreds,no, thousands. She also wanted to know why they killed him.

She interrogates, kidnapped, hostage etc. and even killed sometimes just to get enough evidences, Alone. That's how her reputation grow, no one can hide information from the Silver Wolf. And because information is power, she also gained power. She even destroyed several slave companies of FD that tried to stop her. Her immeasurable skills in information gathering, guns, and hand-to-hand combat is what had kept her alive this long. Alone. Her being alones just add not diminish her Tartarian reputation.

She was called Silver Wolf because of three things

1. She always rides a bicycle, and is a drag racer (one of her guilty pleasures)

2. Her silver helmet and guns

3. Lastly, and more importantly, because of her silver wolf-like AI robot/weapon,

Duran, whom made her avenging alone possible.

Duran is one of the secret technologies her father made. It is not manufactured/reproduced, her father believed the world is not yet ready for these technology.

Knowing the true person behind the alias is one of the most difficult things you can accomplish in Tartarus. Because, all the person with it very carefully protect their true identities because it may cause harm to their loved ones, Natsuki included, Natsuki especially. That's one of the reasons she works alone, so the risk of her identity is almost 0%. That's why Natsuki is slightly shocked that Shizuru knows hers. But not too shocked, Shizuru is the heiress of the Fujino conglomerate after all.

She highly doubt that those police knew she is the "Silver Wolf". Shizuru was just reminding her she more than Natsuki thinks, and also her mischiefs and delinquency are the cause of lack of respect from the police force.

I schooled my expression and asked Shizuru in an eerily calm voice. "So, you knew my Tartarian name, Shiz, I see that highly unfair that I don't know yours, tell me Shiz, does Morningstar ring bells?"Shizuru flinched and looked at me shocked, and then sighed and become impossibly rigid and I could clearly see know her stress and deteriorating health, the bags on her eyes, thinner body, paler complexion, she is already reminded of the year that we drifted apart. "How did you knew that Natsuki?" Shizuru asked matching my calm. I was ready to retort when Shizuru stopped and Hazuki stirred. "Hmmm, Mom, Dad where are we." That's where I realize we are already in front of my house. Shizuru and I had agreed that Hazuki should stay here because I almost live alone since my Mom is rarely home, so we can avoid explaining to either of our family, until we already confirmed our relation to the child. "In my house Hazuki" I smiled at her, "Come on let's go inside and tuck you to bed" she readily obliged took my hand and Shizuru bid her goodbye. Then Hazuki alarmingly, "Papa, you're not going with us?" "Sorry Hazuki I need to go home but don't worry I will see you again tommorrow" "Papa! No! Please come with us Pleaase!" "But Hazuki" "No Papa Pleasse!" Tears are already brimming at Hazuki's eyes."Ok,Ok but you need to tell me why you can't seem to let go of me, not just now, but the whole day" Hazuki bit her lip and hesitated they I said. "Yes, Hazuki I can sense that something is bothering you since you met Shizuru this morning, please tell us so we can help you"

She looked at me then her eyes full of sorrow, and suddenly I don't want to hear what she is going to say, I should have realized it sooner.

" Mama in our time, a month before I went here, Papa died"

And my world started to crumble.


End file.
